


Ingredients

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortunately for Sulu, it’s the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "A few months into the crew's five year mission Sulu discovers that whoever programed the ship's replicators made a terrible oversight by not including birthday cake on the menu. Sulu is determined to make Chekov a cake for his birthday, the only problem is, the only ingredients he has to work with are alien ingredients salvaged from their away missions." prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1063444#t1063444).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Pavel really needs a shower. He’s sweating from crawling around inside hot ducts, and he’s smudged with grease all over the place. His hair’s a mess and his uniform needs a good wash. It’s a good thing he trains in Engineering _after_ his shifts—this is no state to return to the bridge in.

He’s one step past the doors of his shared quarters when he smells the odd, foreign aroma of... is that Orion pepper? Pavel stops in his tracks, sniffing the air curiously. He steps out of his shoes and follows the scent into the kitchenette to the left of the living quarters, just a small little nook the two of them have whipped up. Pavel shares the quarters with Hikaru, who’s currently standing behind the makeshift counter, trying to scoop... icing? ...onto a ‘cake.’

It might be a cake. It’s a sad little brown thing, black and burnt on top, lumpy and vaguely cylindrical. Hikaru looks up as Pavel wanders over, and suddenly Pavel doesn’t feel quite so dirty—Hikaru’s black undershirt and black standard-issue pants are covered in patches of white flour. “Uh...” Hikaru says lamely.

“I am back early,” Pavel happily announces. He has an inkling of what’s going on, but he doesn’t want to spoil it by saying it out loud. He puts his hands on the counter, one next to Hikaru’s, and tries not to look as brainlessly giddy as he feels.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Pavel,” Hikaru mumbles. Shaking his head. “I tried to make you a birthday cake, but there aren’t any options in the Synthesizer, so I had to try and make it with the ingredients we got from Rigel IV last week, but... uh... it’s not quite the same.”

“You made me a bir’hday cake,” Pavel repeats.

“I _tried_ to make you a birthday cake,” Hikaru corrects.

Pavel beams and walks around the island, going into one of the drawers behind them for a fork. It doesn’t look like Hikaru’s going to try serving the cake properly; it’s not even on a plate. Pavel doesn’t care. He turns around, right next to Hikaru, so close that their shoulders are brushing, and he says beneath flushed cheeks, “I newer had a bir’hday before.”

“Really? Oh, you might not want to eat that...”

Pavel shakes his head. “My parents were not big on celebrations. I ran away, you know.” Hikaru knows. But Pavel’s distracted. He waves off Hikaru’s concerns and sticks his fork in, carving out a small chunk and scooping up some of the icing out of the bowl Hikaru’s put down. Then he pops it into his mouth, sucking the whole thing up and licking the fork clean, not leaving any crumbs. It’s a very strange texture—the inside is gooey, but the crust is hard and burnt and flaking, and the icing is sickeningly saccharine.

Pavel _loves_ it. He turns to Hikaru, more elated than he can say. He pecks Hikaru on the cheek to show his gratitude, fully aware it’s inappropriate, but needing to anyway. Every time Hikaru does something like this for him... Pavel gets lighter every day he spends on this ship, in these quarters, across the console from the best friend he’s ever had.

And it’s his birthday and now he’s just feeling generally happy. Everyone wished him well, but this is the _best_. And then Hikaru leans forward and pecks him back, this time on the lips.

Pavel takes a second to blink, a little surprised.

Then he lunges at Hikaru for a full-body hug, shoving his mouth against Hikaru’s so hard that they both topple to floor, and Hikaru tastes good, like cake.


End file.
